


In Another World - 11

by WangShaoyu



Category: yunjae - Fandom, 允在 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangShaoyu/pseuds/WangShaoyu
Summary: 含十五禁内容





	In Another World - 11

**Author's Note:**

> 含十五禁内容

金在中仰慕的郑允浩的优秀品质之一，就是一诺千金。

解除了财务上的顾虑，郑允浩终于可以全心全意地照顾金在中，真正做到“事无巨细”。

“嘶...”

金在中忍不住蜷缩右脚脚趾，对着正在给他剪脚指甲的郑允浩抱怨，“轻点，你个猪。”

“对不起，我再少剪一点。”郑允浩捧着金在中的脚，吹了吹刚刚剪过的地方。

“好痒哈哈哈。”呼疼像是抓痒，金在中笑倒在榻榻米上。

“别乱动。”郑允浩抓住顽皮的脚踝，生怕牵动金在中右腿的伤口。

金在中右膝的伤逐渐地恢复着，已经拆掉了石膏，改用塑料护具，但是还不能弯，于是郑允浩主动负责帮他剪脚趾甲。

——15禁的分界线——

金在中躺在榻榻米上，看着自己白嫩的脚丫落在郑允浩黝黑的大手里。从绘画的角度分析，有点......色情。

不仅是颜色的对比。郑允浩生怕再弄疼他，把五个白玉珠子一般的脚趾头捧到眼前，像做力学实验一样高度专注。他湿热的鼻息喷在他脚趾间，再通过脚心、脚踝、小腿、大腿，传导到鼠蹊部位，让金在中在春寒料峭的时节觉得燥热。

“好了，剪完了！”郑允浩露出大功告成般的表情，对着眼前的脚丫子又吹了一下。

金在中一激灵，忍不住闷哼了一下。

微弱的呻吟声在安静的房间里异常清晰。郑允浩抬头一看，发现仰躺着的金在中脸颊绯红，胸口起伏，平坦的小腹下方明显鼓起来一块。

他知道那是什么。有时候早上看到金在中的睡颜，他的那里也涨得难受。

“在中你怕痒吗？”郑允浩一脸夸张地明知故问。

“才不、不怕。”金在中嘴硬地否认。

洗过澡的少年散发出香甜的味道，明明是廉价的沐浴液，却让人迷醉。纤细修长的四肢包裹在以他的旧运动服充当的睡衣里，若隐若现的线条反而更魅惑。宽松睡衣外露出一端是涨红的俏脸，一端是白嫩的脚丫。太诱人了，郑允浩徒然而生逗弄他的坏心眼。他盯着金在中的眼睛，然后在他的大脚趾上舔了一下。

“嗯~”金在中想不到郑允浩会出这一招，徒然地捂住嘴却没有咬住声音。

“不是怕痒？那是敏感吗？”郑允浩玩心越来越大。

“我才没有敏感。允浩你个臭小子，快放开……哈哈哈哈”金在中的逞强被大笑破功。这个混蛋居然舔他脚心！

湿热的舌扫过他的脚心，滑过前脚掌，让他瘙痒难耐，笑着在榻榻米上扭来扭去。他的右脚却被郑允浩牢牢握住，根本挣脱不开，只得用自由活动的左腿踩向郑允浩的肩膀像把他推开，却把左脚也送入了对方的口中。

郑允浩一手将金在中的右脚踝牢牢扣住固定在榻榻米上，防止他乱动再次受伤，一手擒住自投罗网的右脚，火热的唇舌从脚心到脚趾，最后落在脚踝上。

运动裤的侧面有暗扣，本来是方便金在中的伤腿和护具，现在也方便了郑允浩的进攻。一个用力，整排的暗扣都被扯开，大掌也跟着抚上小腿。

金在中感到小腿上先是一凉，紧接着就热了起来。

“放、放手……”看着郑允浩的手在自己的腿上一寸寸地向前推进，金在中的脑子里一片浆糊，嘴里哼哼唧唧地拒绝着，但是已经连不成句子。

“啊！”突然一道湿热划过小腿内侧，惹得金在中小声地尖叫。郑允浩死死地盯着金在中的眼睛，慢悠悠地、带着坏笑地舔舐着白嫩如藕段的小腿。

金在中像中了蛊一样，被那狩猎者般的眼神吸引住，喘息地承受着又痒又麻的触感，眼睁睁地看着他的薄唇和灵舌向着膝盖一路进犯，经过之处隐隐约约留下暧昧的水迹。

扑啦啦，又是一阵暗扣被扯裂的声音。郑允浩向前俯身，把金在中的左小腿架在肩膀上。裂成一片的运动裤顺势滑落到大腿根，让整片软糯的大腿暴露在他的进攻范围里。

当鼻息喷到大腿内侧时，金在中觉得自己腿上本不多的汗毛都炸起了来，黏稠又烫人的温度烧得他剧烈扭动，无法克制地呻吟出声。“嗯……不要……啊……”

但郑允浩根本听不进他的拒绝。大腿的触感比小腿更加柔软细嫩，带着更加浓郁的甜腻味道。一抓上去，他的手掌就仿佛陷入到一团棉花糖里。而他的嘴也贪婪地吸吮起来，像个痴迷于棉花糖的孩子。

吸吮的力量给金在中带来了强烈的刺激，让他右半边身子都酥麻起来。“哈啊……”他仰起头挺着腰，感觉到所有的力量都汇聚在胯下的那一处。

发现自己彻底硬了，金在中本能地觉得羞耻。“不要……”他伸出手想推开吸在大腿上的脑袋，但是手抖得推不动，更抵挡不了欲望如燎原之火将自己彻底点燃。

舔、吻、吮，郑允浩对嘴边的甜品爱不释口，也松懈了手掌的控制力，让不断扭动的金在中趁机摆脱了控制，翻过身体，打算逃出对方的进攻范围。

可刚爬了两步，金在中右腿的护具就又被按住了。“允浩，放手……”

郑允浩当然不会放手。他一手按住护具，一手捞过不老实的小蛮腰，用身体压住金在中的下半身。他的唇舌刚好触到了对方挣扎时卷起的运动服外露出的一截白晃晃的后腰，便顺势惩罚性地轻咬了一口。

尖锐的虎牙只在娇嫩的皮肤上烙下了一个浅浅的印记，但从未被如此对待过的娇嫩少年拔高了嗓子发出尖叫。“呀~~~”

郑允浩按在金在中腹部的手也在扭动中探入了上衣，手指若有似无地抚过了他的肚脐，那个他一直觊觎的“小可爱”。

不行了。金在中感觉到内裤前端一片潮湿。他紧咬着下唇，身体猛烈颤抖，连叫都叫不出来了。

这时，从右脚脚心传来一阵炙热，好像踩在了一根坚硬的棍子上，金在中疑惑地回头，就瞧见郑允浩正用手握着他的右脚压向自己的裆部。

金在中立刻明白了那炙热的棍子是什么。允浩他居然……居然……

“郑允浩，我说放手！”

金在中被吓坏了。而恐惧让他爆发了惊人的力量。他猛地抽出左腿，奋力踹向郑允浩的小腹，成功地把他踢开，然后连滚带爬地逃出了宿舍。

虽然羸弱，但好歹是男性。金在中这一脚的力量不小，郑允浩觉得内脏快被踢错位了，欲望也都被踢飞了。

蜷缩在榻榻米上好一会儿，郑允浩才缓过来，撑着身体勉强坐起来。看着一地的凌乱，又想起刚才的纠缠，把脸埋在双手里。

完了！他猥亵了在中。

虽然一开始只是为了逗弄他，觉得他哇哇叫的反应很好玩，可是逗着逗着就变味了，最终变成了违法犯罪行为。

金在中恐怕是跑出去报警了吧？郑允浩混乱的脑子里闪过警察破门而入拘捕他的画面。还是他应该自己主动去警察局自首，忏悔赎罪？

这件事情相当严重，郑允浩觉得不管自己怎么解释，金在中都是不可能原谅自己。更何况他没有合理的解释。

照顾金在中腿伤的这段时间里，睁眼时他就睡在自己身旁，背起他时有温度煨在自己背上，帮他洗澡擦拭他的皮肤，他乖乖张嘴等着被喂食，这一切都成了郑允浩隐秘妄想的素材。而这一次，是他自己任由欲望失控、理智失踪，把脑海中最不堪的碎片付诸现实。当面对这日思夜想的可人儿，他的每一个反应，颤抖或喘息，味道和温度，都让郑允浩亢奋不已，就连一回想起来都……

郑允浩加紧双腿，又蜷缩成一团倒在榻榻米上。

还是来逮捕他吧。爱着那个人的罪，他死不悔改。

但是金在中既没有去报警，也没有让人来逮捕郑允浩。他躲到了宿舍楼的公共浴室最里面的隔间里，顾不得伤腿，让凉水不断冲刷火热的身体和混乱的意识。

他想不明白到底哪里开始出错了。明明两个人只是嬉闹，怎么就变成了十五禁的内容。腿伤至今几个月了，允浩帮他剪过很多次脚指甲，甚至协助他洗澡，两个人都光溜溜的“赤诚相见”也有过，但是之前都每一次都很正常，没见到允浩有任何异样。

不，或许只是他没有察觉到异样，因此每次允浩只帮他擦个背就跑到别的隔间去洗澡，穿好衣服后再回来扶他。

难道允浩早就……？

金在中恍然大悟。想到郑允浩一直是那样子给他洗澡的，他赶紧把冒烟的脸蛋也放到凉水下冲。

他知道郑允浩喜欢他，超过“友情”的喜欢，接近“爱恋”的喜欢。而今天他察觉到这份爱也是“爱欲”的爱。这让金在中感到惊慌。

他并不害怕郑允浩。在金在中的心里，坚信着郑允浩不会伤害他。虽然就在刚刚他还对他这样这样又那样那样，但是他并不怕他，只是被吓到了。

兔宝宝金在中以前和弟弟们一起偷看过黄图和小说，但今天还是他第一次面这来势汹汹的欲望。原来男孩子是这样子的啊：强大的力量、湿热的唇舌、坚挺的身体和又酥又麻的眼神。

不行！不能回味！那个是允浩啊！

金在中分不清让他心旌摇曳的是欲望本身还是郑允浩，冲了好半天凉水也没有冷静下来。

——15禁完——

第二天，金在中一大早就去了医院复查。大夫说他恢复得不错，便同意摘除了他的护具，又嘱咐他暂时不可剧烈运动等等。

用自己的双脚走回宿舍，一推开门就看到郑允浩正一脸悲怆地收拾行李。

“你……”两个人同时开口，又同时尴尬地沉默。

郑允浩始终最惦记着金在中的腿伤，看到他没带护具就憋不住先问道：“你的腿怎么样了？”

“大夫说基本痊愈了。”金在中故作轻松地说，“所以我就把护具拆了。”

“那就好……”郑允浩嗫嚅着，背对着金在中继续收拾行李，“那我就可以放心了。”

“你要去哪？”

“没想好。公园、地铁站、图书馆，或者先去浩俊哥那里借住一下。”

“……不要我了吗？”

郑允浩震惊地回过头，看到金在中泫然欲泣的小脸，冲上前解释：“不是！不是的！我……昨天……对不起……”

“不是说好要一起登上顶点吗？不是让我相信你吗？”金在中的大眼睛里满是泪水，“我以为我们之间的羁绊不会被任何东西打破。”

回宿舍的路上，金在中一直没有想好该如何面对郑允浩。但看到他要走的那一刻，他就下定了决心：他不要和郑允浩分开。

如果两个人的关系势必要变化，那就变吧，他愿意调整好自己，反正人生总是要变的。但那个人给了他梦想，这是他不曾拥有的、无比珍贵的。所以他要追随他到底，绝不放弃。

“在中你别哭，”那扑簌的泪光让郑允浩慌了，手足无措地想帮金在中擦眼泪又不敢碰他，“昨天是我的错，我怕你再见到我心烦，所以才想搬出去……但是我绝对没有抛弃你！”

“以后不许再、再‘恶作剧’了。”金在中用擦眼泪的动作掩饰心虚的语气。

恶作剧？郑允浩呆住了。在他以为金在中会报警或者至少仇视他的时候，这个小家伙却用了最轻描淡写的三个字一笔带过了，还可爱地打磕巴。这算是给他个台阶下吗？

金在中半天等不到郑允浩的答复，插腰拧眉地娇嗔道：“听到没有？”

“听到了！以后再也不‘恶作剧’了！”郑允浩立正站直，就差举手起誓了。

“这还差不多。”金在中皱皱鼻子，小小地哼道。

这孩子怎么能这么可爱！郑允浩捧着一颗老父亲的心，突然想教他如果遇到外面的登徒子胆敢轻薄他，用哪几个合气道的招式可以打得对方不能人道。

看着金在中一边唠叨一边把他的衣服和用品放回远处，登徒子郑允浩的心里满是愧疚、不舍和爱怜。

“在中啊，”郑允浩很想拥抱金在中又不敢得寸进尺，只好轻轻拉起他的小手指，低声说道，“你不要怕我。我会守护你的。”

金在中看着比自己稍高的少年隐忍着心意，颤抖着忏悔，突然有点心疼。原来他这么喜欢自己呀，真是傻瓜，嘻嘻。

当然没过几天，金在中就后悔了。

心疼个屁！忏悔个屁！郑允浩这个混蛋的脸皮比字典还厚！

金在中努力忽视在他大腿上摩挲的手，保持自然地和周围人聊天。

在日本学习的第二年，郑允浩凭借着优异的成绩获得了全额奖学金，金在中的伤病终于康复了，两个人的日语也流利不少。两个正值青春年华的大男孩开始加入了周围的社交活动。

郑允浩和金在中的外形、气质和经历，不管是在留学生圈子里，还是在日本本地学生中都非常受欢迎。再加上两个人总是形影不离，话题度满满。

“原来允浩君喜欢居家型的女孩子。”全世界的年轻人都热衷于八卦。此刻围绕着郑允浩的日本同学们也是如此。女孩子们还小声地呀了一下，暗暗比照自己是不是“居家型”。

“那在中君的理想型是什么样的？”不知道谁把话题引到了一直安静的金在中身上。

理想型？金在中弄努力回想前女友的样子，但被腿上游走的手搅得一团浆糊。当那只手摸到大腿根的时候，他脱口而出：“Kanta。”

“谁？”日本同学们面面相觑。

“我在韩国的一个前辈，人很好，很照顾我……”

“可爱吗？还是性感？”

“额……”金在中脑子里一片空白，已经编不下去了，越说越混乱，“手、手很好看。”

“在中君的品味好奇怪！”大家一片哄笑。

金在中跟着笑了笑，红着脸低下头。理想型居然说了一个男性的名字，还是和某人很像的男性前辈……都是被姓郑的害的！金在中拧着已经摸到他后腰的手，瞪了一眼手的主人。

郑允浩倒是不疼不痒地看着缩成一颗草莓的小家伙。刚才那一瞪像极了情窦初开的女高中生，让他心神荡漾。

金在中最近总会流露出这样的小表情。如果逮到他的眼神，他又会假装没事地看向别处。可是过不了多久，那甜蜜的眼神又流转回来。去牵他的手时，他会先是一惊，然后就顺从地与自己十指相扣。不知道是谁的手心微微发潮，让交握的掌心快要融化在一起。而如果鼓起勇气从他身后抱住他，他还会悄悄地把重心后移，近乎依偎在自己胸膛里。

分享的体温与回忆，是两个人共同的财富，谁也抢夺不走。

“晚饭吃什么？”这天放学后，两个人像往常一样去菜场买菜再回家。

“海鲜汤。”郑允浩像往常一样点餐。

“OK那就去买点花蟹和洋葱。”金在中像往常一样在付了钱后把所有的东西都交给旁边的人提，而郑允浩神色如常地拦着他的肩膀。

“……在中？”

郑允浩回头，看到了他以为这辈子再也不会遇到的那个女人。

“学姐！”金在中也想不到，居然会在异国他乡遇到前女友。

“允浩，”学姐看到挂在金在中肩膀上的郑允浩，亲密地和他打招呼，“好久不见啦！”

见你妈个头。郑允浩心里骂得多难听，脸上就笑得多爽朗：“学姐好。”

金在中在学姐摸到郑允浩的前一秒拉住了她的手。“学姐我们换个地方聊吧。”然后丢给郑允浩一句“你自己吃吧”便拉着她离开了。

袋子里的花蟹吐着泡泡，而两个人所有甜蜜的“日常”都像泡沫一样支离破碎。


End file.
